custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Enmity of Evil
Enmity of Evil is a novel that is currently in production by . It is a sequel to BIONICLE Chronicles: Destiny Revealed, and it mainly focuses around an immense war fought by the Brotherhood of Makuta and the heroes of Spherus Magna. Part One Prologue It was nighttime. A lone, small figure walked along the peacefully quiet beach, pondering his thoughts what has happened before, and what may come in the future. He leaned on his staff and looked up at the moon, which was full and shining. He thought that he would be late for this secretive meeting, but he was wrong. As the figure waited for whoever he was supposed to be meeting, he began to think about recent events. More and more sightings of Rahkshi, animals going as far as wrecking villages, my own comrades being secretive...what's next? wondered the figure sadly. "War will be coming," answered a voice. The figure jumped back in surprise. "Turaga Vakama. We meet again. I wish it were not under such...'dire' circumstances," said the same voice. Another figure, this more than twice the size of the first one, loomed over him. "Helryx - I can say the same thing," replied Vakama. Helryx turned her head and gestured toward the shadows. Two more figures, one about Helryx's size and the other far taller than both of them came into view. "You brought two of your agents with you?" asked Vakama in disbelief. "Turaga, I'm surprised at you. I expected you to already know that you may never know when evil can strike from the shadows. That is why it always great to stay...united," chuckled Helryx. "I'm impressed that's coming from you, as those two came from the shadows themselves just now," remarked the Turaga. "Don't make me laugh, Vakama - we have things to discuss," said Helryx coldly. Vakama nodded, but then gazed at Helryx's escorts. "They cannot listen, however." "Why not? They are two of my most trusted operatives. How come they cannot hear what we have to say?" asked Helrys softly. The first escort merely stared at the Turaga, while the second shifted uncomfortably. "You think it wise to argue with me in this time?" demanded Vakama. "Fine! Fine. Trinuma, Tollubo, please..." said Helryx in an irritated tone. Her escorts both nodded, and retreated into the shadows. "Now, where were we?" asked she after her agents had left. "You said something about war. What is it?" asked Vakama, though he feared that he already knew the answer. "War is coming, Turaga. Yet again, it is the Toa and their allies against the Makuta in an all-out war. Only this one...will be different," replied Helryx in a haunting voice. "Is that tone supposed to frighten me?" asked Vakama, annoyed. "What?" said Helryx. "Turaga, this is serious - " "Ah. Just as I thought. You are serious. Back to our subject...will this war be like the Destiny War?" asked Vakama softly. "Yes, and no. More and more Rahkshi have been reportedly appearing in both remote and populated areas. Rahi and other animals are starting to act...out of control," pointed out Helryx. "So I have heard," said Vakama. "I'm not surprised. How are the Toa and Glatorian in your village doing against these monstrosities?" asked Helryx. "The Glatorian are doing well. The Toa, however...we have none," muttered Vakama. Helryx stared down at the Turaga with wide eyes. "You can't be serious. You have no Toa?!" she demanded. "None. The Toa Nuva are missing. So are Takanuva and Vlakro," replied Vakama. "Ah yes...the Toa of Light and Time...they are another reason I came to talk with you," said Helryx. "What about them? Are you thinking about using them as tools in order to win this soon-to-be...war?" asked Vakama softly. "It must be done. These two are just some of our limited hopes and advantages against the Makuta, as well as two of the mightiest and rarest Toa in existence. Light and Time. Two factors that can help us win this war. Two factors that the Brotherhood of Makuta wants to utterly destroy," said Helryx. "I understand your point." "If so, then why...why are Takanuva and Vlakro are missing?! How could you send them off on their own to defeat the Makuta and their underlings?!" demanded Helryx. "Quiet! The wrong ears could hear!" growled Vakama. "Let them hear it - and let them fear us!" snapped Helryx. "Helryx, you are a fool to think that we can win using only two Toa as weapons of destruction. Even more of a fool to treat them like useful tools to solve a problem that should be discarded when their time of need is over," said Vakama. "No, Vakama, you are the fool! The Makuta will do almost anything to seize and destroy Takanuva, as he is a threat to them! As for Vlakro, they will seize him too, and either force him to use his powers for their cause...or destroy him as well," pointed out Helryx calmly. A silence hung in the air, and then Vakama spoke. "You are correct, Helryx. But forgive me for saying, but what foolishness have you thought up of this time?" said Vakama. "Forgiven, Turaga...and this is not foolishness. This is a plan," argued Helryx. "And what about the villages? What about the Agori and the Matoran? Are you going to abandon them to your operatives just because you think that only two Toa can turn the tide for us?" "Really? And what of your Glatorian? Are they as strong as you say, or as battered as you do not admit?" said Helryx. "Wait a moment...how do you know?!" demanded Vakama. "I have my own...sources," replied the Toa, looking away for a moment. Another silence, which was broken yet again by Vakama. "I believe this discussion as come to its conclusion." "Excellent. I will send some of my agents, then to the villages, in case of need. As that alright?" asked Helryx. "Go ahead. Just make sure they know the definition of 'unity' well," replied Vakama bitterly. "I would not worry about them if I were you...but the feeling the Makuta have for us all," said Helryx, turning around and walking toward the direction where her escort awaited her. "What do you mean?" asked Vakama. Helryx stopped, and said "The Makuta have a hatred for us all, correct? It's a special hostile feeling they have toward us...only it's far more dark, and far more twisted, then you can imagine." She resumed walking. "And what's that?" demanded Vakama. Helryx turned her head a little, and smiled underneath her Kanohi mask. "An enmity of evil," she said, before sinking into the shadows of the night. Chapter 1 Trivia *''Enmity of Evil'' was originally supposed to be the fourth installment in the BIONICLE Chronicles series. However, this idea was scrapped, and this novel became its own.